


Be As One

by SailorBi



Series: The Kuima Sh' Tsuy Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorBi/pseuds/SailorBi
Summary: Everyone could see it. She was acting strange all day long. There was something wrong with either Meingart or Hilda or both.





	Be As One

**Author's Note:**

> It's really a shame how there are some characters we simply cannot explore the way we want to. Meingart and Hilda are two personalities in the same body. Meingart is the dominant, while Hilda is the soothing side.
> 
> This scene was quickly erased from the chapter it was supposed to go in, but I still love the way both personalities come to this understanding for the greater good. So I took compassion for the scene and in respect to my split characters, here is the drabble.

Everyone could see it. She was acting strange all day long. There was something wrong with either Meingart or Hilda or both. 'They' were talking with themselves and hiding in the corners.  
So when Cassius heard them saying, "We can't keep going with this. We're both fading away."  
"But, Meingart... What will happen if we do this?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea! We share each other's memories, lovers... What could be the worse thing to happen?"  
"We could develop someone entirely new... Amyna has."  
"Amyna doesn't split her mind in two. She has only her only existing persona."  
It was the first time he saw and heard a real conversation between the two of them. It was the same face, the same body, but with two different voices and many entirely different facial expressions. She was in front of a mirror in a dark corner of the second floor of the manor. Something was wrong.  
"We have no choice, Hilda. We must become as one."


End file.
